


*sings* Baby Stark...

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: Morgan had a new favorite song...Pure fluff, just pure fluff
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	*sings* Baby Stark...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> <3 Lily

Morgan danced on the carpet of her living room. The StarkTablet on the couch nearby was blasting one of her new, favorite songs. "Baby Shark Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Baby Shark Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo," she sang along loudly. 

Tony was just coming in from outside and grinned when he heard his daughter singing. She ran over to him and reached for his hand, which Tony offered willingly, but kept singing. 

"How's my baby shark today?" He asked, smoothing her hair down. 

"Great Daddy!" She exclaimed. "Will you sing and dance with me? Mommy's still making dinner." 

"Of course." Tony allowed himself to be led to the carpet-turned-dance-floor. He waved at Pepper sauteéing some broccoli in the kitchen. She smiled and waved back, but didn't say anything to interrupt her daughter's singing. 

Morgan was content to bop up and down and be twirled around by her father for two repeats of the song. She would have kept going too if Tony hadn't said something. "Whew, Morguna, you don't get tired of this song do you?" She shook her head and giggled. "Why don't we switch the words up a bit?"

The song started again, and Tony sang his parody above the recording. "Baby Stark," he pointed at Morgan." "Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Baby Stark doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Baby Stark doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Baby Stark." 

He picked Morgan up and carried her over to the kitchen. "Mama Stark," they pointed at Pepper. "Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Mama Stark doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Mama Stark doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Mama Stark." 

Morgan didn't need any prompting for the next verse. "Daddy Stark," she sang proudly, tugging at Tony's hair. "Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Daddy Stark doo-doo-doo-doo-doo. Daddy Stark doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, Daddy Stark."

The three of them were now singing and dancing, and Tony moved on to "Morgan Stark," her name fitting neatly into the meter. They ended up with "Tony Stark" and "Pepper Stark" to fill in for Tony's lack of relatives, and they did go hunting for dinner. Morgan loved it all and even asked to hear it again at bedtime, but, well, Tony wasn't ready to hear the song again quite so soon. "Tomorrow, my little Stark," he promised and kissed her good night.


End file.
